


knotted souls

by livealive



Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: osamu dazai, a licensed psychometrician, went to a trip in bangkok with his boyfriend nakahara chuuya, an adventurous anthropologist. both suffering with mental issues called: disease of the society. in short terms “fuck society.”
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	knotted souls

unable to cope up with the standards of the society and due to the delays in travelling, dazai and chuuya's stress has gone overboard. they were overwhelmed with the people's judgmental eyes as they held hands, the whispers and annoying chuckles that they hear whenever they pass by.

the night's pretty chilly and they walked in the sea of people again. chuuya got fed up and punched dazai instead. their knuckles met each other's faces. drops of blood coming from their facial features. panting yet smiling at each other. 

dazai took a red ribbon from his pocket, tying it on chuuya's wrist connecting to his. they both took out a gun, aiming it on the side of their head, mouthed “i love you. we will always be together.” and pulled the trigger.

on the 25th of december year 1956, the couple committed a double suicide.

— the red string of fate in the japanese urban legend stated that there is an invisible red string tied on the pinky fingers of the destined soulmates that will soon marry each other. the chinese urban legend stated that the invisible red string of fate was tide around the ankles. but what about the destined partners who were not allowed to be with each other? —

kageyama tobio, a first year college student from the department of architecture, known for straight F grades bumped into hinata shoyo, also a first year college student from the department of physical education, who transferred in the second semester because of the same issue.

tobio has always experienced nightmares. his dreams felt like messages. he was dreaming about two people that he never knew. two people that were happy with each other but with a twist of despair. he wakes up with endless tears flowing from his eyes every morning.

not until he bought an unfinished scarf in the dollar store. tobio always wore the scarf in winter. christmas is close, the cold was damn extra. he felt a cold breeze on his back with someone shouting “excuse me!”

shoyo accidentally hit tobio with his bike and they both fell on the ground. “i'm sorry! i'm sorry! it's my bike's faul—”, shoyo stopped. he stared at the crying tobio in front of him. they both cried unconsciously. not because of the pain from the accident, but because of the longing.

“chu..uya?”

“dazai.”

kageyama stared at him. he saw the other end of the scarf wrapped around hinata's neck, warming him up from the cold. it was finally clear to him. he was overwhelmed, his heart fluttered with the presence of him. as if they've loved each other for long.

on the 25th of december year 2019, as the society slowly improved their mindset and broke stereotypes, tobio and shoyo found the love that they deserved. completing the promise of dazai and chuuya.

they will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work from ages ago. just wanted to keep it here. hope you liked it!


End file.
